Mi decisión
by Amai do
Summary: Hay decisiones que afectan a otros pero hay decisiones que sólo te afectan a ti. No por miedo a fallar vas a dejar de luchar. Deja que la vida te ponga los caminos y que tus decisiones te lleven a ellos. El futuro lo escribes con tus decisiones. ONE-SHOT


**Digimon no me pertenece.**

*******

******

*****

**.****Mi Desición.**

_._

_Disfruta esta etapa, la recordarás como la más hermosa de tu vida,_

_pero por más enamorado o deprimido que te sientas _

_nunca dejes de luchar por ti mismo._

_**La fuerza de Sheccid**_**. Carlos Cuautemoc Sánchez**

*******

******

*****

_¿En serio crees que triunfarás estudiando diseño? ¿Crees que te será fácil conseguir trabajo? No me digas que piensas que tienes mucho talento y que con eso basta. Sora… hazte un favor y olvida ese sueño ridículo que tienes._

Esas palabras que me dijo mi compañera de clases han estado dándome vueltas todo el día por la cabeza, me siento tan enojada conmigo misma por no haber tenido el valor de decirle que podía lograr cualquier cosas respecto a mis decisiones, a mi vida, a todo… pero nuevamente mi inseguridad y falta de confianza pudieron más que yo.

Cuando le dije a mis papás tampoco les agradó mucho, pero su deber de padres hizo que me dijeran:

"_Haz lo que tú quieras, nosotros sólo queremos lo mejor para ti. Solo que decimos que pienses bien la situación en la que está el país, la situación que será en el futuro y cómo estarás preparada para ello. Tú padre y yo te apoyamos en lo que decidas hija."_

"_Tú puedes lograr lo que quieras, no te dejes engañar por otros. Tienes mucho talento, pero no será suficiente, debes luchar, esforzarte, seguir y nunca, nunca desanimarte por ningún fracaso, ¿de acuerdo, pequeña?"_

Desde que regresamos del digimundo, mi mamá y yo mejoramos mucho nuestra relación madre-hija, así que entendí que ella quiere lo mejor para mí, pero sería bueno que de vez en cuando los padres dejarán de preocuparse y estarse recordando continuamente el que quieren lo mejor para nosotros y dejarnos equivocarnos, pues de los errores se aprenden y si les tengo miedo nunca podré lograr algo.

Hay tantos caminos que no sé cual escoger, mis amigos me dicen que puedo lograr todo, ese es su trabajo… alentarme.

Mi novio Matt ya dejó la banda, aparte él también tiene sus dudas respecto sus estudios. Mi amigo Tai, no tanto. Con decir que ellos hicieron una apuesta: Si Matt pasa a la universidad Tai se cortará el cabello, y si no pasa, Matt se lo pintará de verde… la verdad no sé quien quiero que gane; sólo sé que cuando uno de los dos pierda… la tercera guerra mundial empezará en Japón.

Pero no tengo tiempo de pensar en ellos… esto se trata de mí, de mi vida, de mi futuro, y de lo que quiero y me gusta.

Con 17 años de edad tomaré una desición que será para siempre, es verdad que me gusta el arte y de combinar los colores ni se diga… ¡me encanta! Pero no con eso voy a conseguir éxito.

_**¿Es eso lo que quieres, éxito?**_

No. No quiero eso, yo quiero… dibujar, hacer lo que me gusta.

_**¿Y como lo vas a conseguir?**_

Pues… dibujando.

_**Sorita… sabes que no me refiero a eso, me refiero a qué es lo que tienes que hacer para lograr hacer lo que te gusta.**_

Solo… hacerlo; sin… sin importar lo que otros piensen, sin preocuparme por el futuro, solo disfrutar de lo que hago y hacerlo. Yo no quiero éxito, no quiero fama, solo quiero diseñar, solo quiero hacer lo que me gusta y si esa acción le gusta y beneficia a otros… ¡qué mejor!

_**Lo ves… tú misma lo estás diciendo, entonces lo que tienes que hacer, dentro de dos semanas cuando se abran las inscripciones; es ir a la universidad, inscribirte, estudiar y presentar el examen. Lo demás se lo dejaremos al destino… pero no sufras antes de tiempo, por favor. **_

Hablas como si me conocieras desde siempre…

_**Es que te conozco desde siempre, soy tu conciencia.**_

Ya veo.

_**¿Ahora que te pasa?**_

Y… ¿y si no paso? ¿Qué pasaría si no paso el examen?

_**Bueno… ¿que pasaría si sí lo pasas?**_

Qué pregunta más obvia, pues entraría a la universidad, estudiaría por cuatro años todo tipo de arte gráfico, realizaría trabajos, diseñaría mis ideas, las plasmaría en bocetos… simplemente cumpliría mi sueño.

_**Ahora te pregunto: ¿Y qué pasaría si no pasas?**_

Pues lo volvería a intentar cuantas veces sea necesario hasta que lo logré o hasta que encuentra algo que me guste más.

_**Hay muchas cosas que te gustan, como el Ikkebana y como los deportes; pero, Sora… esto no se trata de que hagas algo que te guste.**_

¿A no?

_**No. Se trata de que hagas algo que te **__**apasione**__**. Recuerda que es algo que harás por el resto de tu vida. Otras personas ya tuvieron su oportunidad y si ellos la desaprovecharon es muy su problema, no dejes que se transforme en tuyo también; tú ya tienes bastantes.**_

Es que…

_**Es que ¿qué?**_

Que no sé.

_**Amiga, la vida se vive una vez, y estás en plena juventud, ahora necesitas sembrar de todo para que en un futuro puedas cosechar. Estás en el momento de tomar desiciones, no lo desaproveches pensando en los "si".**_

¿Y si no funciona? ¿Si no soy buena? ¿Si lo que me dijeron es verdad? ¿Si no tengo talento? ¿Si fracaso? ¿Si decepciono a mis padres? ¿Si me decepciono a mi misma? ¿Si no logró triunfar? ¿Si me critican? ¿Si…

_**¡Basta! Te dije que no pensaras en los "si". Todo esto se debe a la inseguridad y a la importancia que le das a la opinión de otros. **_

_**Es cierto que hay posibilidades de fracasar, hay posibilidades de perder, hay posibilidades de no triunfar. Pero también las hay de ganar, de aprobar el examen, de triunfar, de cumplir tu sueño. No te quedes sólo con las posibilidades; mejor transfórmalas en una realidad. Es mucho mejor levantarte sabiendo que caíste por correr; que quedarte pensando toda la vida en que te pudiste haber caído si hubieras corrido.**_

_**A tus padres les da miedo que fracases, a tus amigos, que te desanimes, a ti… que no hagas lo que te gusta. No por miedo a fallar, vas a dejar de luchar, Sora. **_

_**Sé bien que te preocupa, pero… no te preocupes, mejor OCUPATE; deja que la vida te ponga los caminos necesarios y que tus desiciones te lleven a ellos. Recuerda que esto no lo haces ni por Yamato, ni por tus amigos, ni por tus padres, ni por Biyomon, ni por nadie más del mundo o del digimundo: LO HACES POR TI. Porque te gusta, porque eres buena, porque eres una chica valiente que jamás le ha permitido que otros la dañen, que vale oro por el amor que le da a todos, que sus amigos la quieren por todo el apoyo que da, que por mucho que caiga se vuelve a levantar, que no necesita de opiniones para lograr sus sueños, y que puede hacerlos realidad. **_

_**Todos son capaces de hacer lo que sea, tú también. Así que no importa si te gusta **__**escribir**__**, bailar, cantar, dibujar, pintar, hablar, explorar, observar, pasar tiempo como loca frente a la computadora al igual que Izzy, estudiar todo el tiempo como Joe, comer hasta reventar como Davis o Tai; ¡lo que sea! Te repito: LO HACES POR TI.**_

_**Y sabes bien que no te debe de importar otra opinión que no sea la tuya; lo que verdaderamente importa es lo que tú eres y lo que creas de ti misma. Se vale ser envidioso, se vale pensar en uno mismo, se vale soñar, se vale luchar, se vale triunfar, y se vale disfrutar el triunfo.**_

_**Así que… ¿qué harás ahora?**_

…yo… lo voy a intentar.

_**Así se habla, amiga.**_

No voy a quedarme con la eterna duda de un _si; _lo voy a averiguar. No permitiré que mi falta de confianza pueda más que yo. O mis nervios me controlan, o controlo mis nervios. Yo puedo, Yo soy Sora Takenouchi. Junto a mis amigos he salvado al mundo en muchas ocasiones, he visto monstruos mucho más feos y acabado con ellos gracias a mi emblema del amor. Así que la opinión de alguien que ni siquiera sabe quien soy va a poder conmigo.

Porque no importa lo muy feliz o muy triste que esté; nunca puedo dejar de luchar por mí misma. Si yo no lo hago, nadie lo hará por mí.

_**Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu desición?**_

Soñar. Luchar. Triunfar. No dejaré de hacer lo que me gusta, pero ahora haré lo que me apasiona. Si fallo ¡está bien! Pero será porque no soy buena para el diseño de modas, no será porque no lo intenté, ni porque no tenga valor.

No hago esto por la fama, ni por el dinero, lo hago porque yo quiero y porque estoy dispuesta a intentarlo.

Es mi vida, mi camino, mis gustos, mi futuro… simple y sencillamente… es mi desición.

_**Sabía que encontrarías la respuesta en ti misma. Cuando tengas otra duda, búscame, **__**siempre estaré allí para ti, amiga.**_

Gracias.

Ahora… ya sé que yo escribo mi vida, no importa lo que haga o deje de hacer, lo que pasé conmigo es y será porque es mi desición.

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** Un gran desahogo emocional!!!

Tenía bastante de querer escribir algo desde un P.O.V. ¡Al fin pude hacerlo! Bueno… más o menos.

Espero que les haya gustado, se me ocurrió el día de hoy antes de irme a la prepa y se desarrollo mientras hablaba con una gran amiga.

Va dedicado a todos los que se encuentren en una situación como la de Sora o como la mía.

Para hacer este fic simple y sencillamente me puse en mi lugar, escribí lo que me gustaría escuchar y además una amiga me ayudo (no fue mi conciencia)

Así que por eso y más, de manera muy especial este fic va dedicado a ti: Naniz Laziness; mi "hija". Gracias por tus comentarios, apoyo, y hombro para llorar, sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo; y… los consejos que me diste: úsalos también tú =)

Gracias por leer.

****Amai do****


End file.
